Transcended Dione
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} STR by 35%. (6 sec Cooldown, caps at 1 stack). |activeskill1 = Blood Stigma ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflict 1581% damage to one enemy and the "Stigma of Berserker" for 8.4 seconds. Dione inflicts 3x damage on an enemy inflicted with the Stigma. Additionally, the Stigma increases the damage received by the target for 58%. 17 sec |activeskill2 = Bloody ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Increases Dione's damage by 62% and grants 502% damage for 10.6 seconds. All attacks on an enemy inflict a bleed debuff that is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 492% damage for 9.3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. 22.2 sec |activeskill3 = Inner Rage |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Increases ATK by 840%, ATK Speed by 27% and recovers 22% of damage inflicted upon the enemy as HP for 11.8 seconds. Immune to dispel. 32.3 sec |passive1 = Blood Rush |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Consumes 6% of Dione's Maximum HP with every attack and inflicts 5x its damage. Every 8th attack increases Dione's ATK by 250%, stacking up to 4 times. (Immune to dispel) |passive2 = Immortal Madness |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When Dione's HP reaches 0, she becomes immune to dying for 7 seconds. Afterwards, recovers 30% of Dione's HP. Additionally, every 4th attack consumes 6% of her Maximum HP to inflict 940% damage to the entire enemy party. 48 sec |passive3 = Rashness |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases normal attack damage by 500%. When using "Inner Rage" all attacks hit . |passive4 = Pole of Madness |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = The duration of "Immortal Madness" increases by 5 second, increases normal attack damage by 1330%, ATK Speed by 64% and grants full Immunity for the duration. Additionally, while Dione is immortal, remove one buff from the enemy with each attack and now restores 80% of Dione's HP afterwards instead. |passive5 = Frenzy |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = "Blood Rush" now stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, "Immortal Madness"'s 4th attack now inflicts a bleed debuf which is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 434% damage for 13.4 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = No damage type mentioned for this skill's damage aspect, however the damage is per definiton /Ranged. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Dione |pt1 = The translated lore text from the release poster follows: I don't know who the strongest among the Titans is. The bravest say Dione. Every time she sheds blood, she grows stronger, for which she is called the Berserker of Titans. Originally, Dione was kind, but nobody knows what caused her to become the Goddess of Anger. However, where there is a battle, she must appear. Be careful, she is coming. }} Category:Transcended Titans